Kanari Hatake
Kanari Hatake (カナリはたけ, Kanari Hatake) is an OC/RPC for the Naruto Universe created by The-Shy-0ne. She is jōnin-level kunoichi and the youngest daughter of The-Shy-0ne's other OC/RPC Sora Uzumaki. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Kanari is a cheerful person, and will smile even while facing an opponent or while she's insulting someone, often confusing the receiver if Kanari's being truthful or not. She is usually kind, unless talking to someone she doesn't like, and peaceful, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid any unnecessary conflict. Kanari has proved to be open-minded to any ideas, being respectful enough to listen to them all the way through first before criticizing them. Appearance Kanari is a slender girl with green eyes and long red hair that's usually pulled into a high ponytail. Her bangs are pulled into two different parts, most of it's parted to the right while some is parted to the left, both of them ending around her bust. She wears a tight black, sleeve-less shirt which also has a turtle-neck collar, a modified version of the regular flak jacket (which mostly looks like the regular one but cut in half so it shows off her stomach), long black pants with a grey piece of cloth wrapped around her waist to look like a belt, black ninja sandals, black gloves, and her headband, which she wears just like her dad. Abilities Kanari is very calm, observant and perceptive in battle and can pick up on slight discrepancies in another person's personality and behavior, she was able to tell her teammate, Sui, from an impostor who had cloned him by the way he walked. Kanari is skilled in long-range jutsu but, if need be, she can hold herself in close-combat, but not for long periods of time. Kekkei Genkai By simultaneously using the both her earth and fire natures, allows Kanari to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing her to attack again while the enemy is distracted. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Kanari learned medical ninjutsu from her mother's ex-student, Sakura Haruno. While her abilities in this field have not been explored in depth, Kanari has proven to be skilled enough to be able to diagnose the severity of an attack with just a glance or during healing. After some more training her control improved enough to transfer her chakra into multiple people at once. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Kanari means "pretty" (かなり) and Hatake means "farmland/field" (畑). * Kanari's hobby is gazing at the stars at night. * Kanari wishes to fight Sakura Haruno. * Kanari's favorite food is Anmitsu, while her least favorites are anything bitter. * Kanari has completed 101 official missions in total: 33 D-rank, 27 C-rank, 30 B-rank, 11 A-rank, 0 S-rank. * Kanari's favorite color is green. * Kanari's favorite phrase is "keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground" (あなたの目の星そしてあなたの足地面に保つ, Anata no me no hoshi ni, soshite anata no ashi jimen no tamotsu ) Reference Picture of Kanari by Category:DRAFT Category:Female